


Inside His Heart

by Blaizekit



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon - Kingdom Hearts I, Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaizekit/pseuds/Blaizekit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in KH1. A look inside Riku's heart right before he confronts Sora on Captain Hook's ship. My take on what exactly went wrong between the two friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside His Heart

Riku stood on the deck of Captain Hook's ship, looking out across the inky black ocean. It seemed to stretch on forever beneath the steep wooden prow.

He closed his eyes just to feel the salty air on his face and test its scent with a deep breath. The sea always reminded him of home.

Riku breathed in and let it out slowly, opening his eyes. He was still getting used to the unusual sensation of the darkness, the ability Maleficent had given him to control the Heartless. It was like some forgotten limb that had been constricted for too long and now tingled and prickled.

 _Seven maidens of the purest heart. A door to the heart of all worlds. A place to find Kairi's heart._ He chanted it over and over in his head like a mantra.

Clenching his fists, Riku turned and walked back into the cabin. He stepped softly, even though he knew that Kairi would not wake even if he shouted in her ear.

The pale moonlight caressed the delicate softness of her face and lit the ends of her fiery hair.

She was beautiful.

Riku felt a pang, just as he always did whenever he admitted to himself that lately he had seen Kairi as more than just a friend. He'd always tried to keep his feelings for her at arms-length because it felt wrong- he could see how much Sora had liked her. Sora was crazy about her. That's what he'd always thought- as obvious as Sora had made it seem…but Riku had learned with a harsh swiftness just how wrong he was. the truth was, Sora's preoccupation with Kairi had just been a time-filler until his attention could find another thing to wander off to…

The truth was, the guy he'd thought was his best friend was nothing more than a shallow, empty-headed child, just looking fo the next thing to entertain himself with. Where was he now? Off playing hero on some random worlds that had nothing to do with them. He felt so self-righteous and important ever since he found that Keyblade of his…

And he'd expected Riku to be  _impressed?_

"Sora, you bastard." He breathed as he brushed a stray lock of Kairi's hair from her face. "I really thought that you loved her."

Kairi deserved so much better than this.

"I'll save Kairi myself." He whispered.

It didn't matter if he was alone. If he didn't help Kairi, who would? He had to be strong enough for the both of them.

It didn't matter that he'd lost his world and his best friend all in one swoop…

Riku felt another pang near his heart and he shook his head with a small growl of annoyance.

" _And Riku…it's telling me you're on the wrong side!"_

Riku wasn't stupid. He could see through the transparent lies Maleficent was so fond of spouting- of how Riku deserved the chance to be all-powerful and how the darkness could give him everything he could ever want. He let her believe that her so-called motivational pep talks had him eating from the palm of her hand. She naturally expected him to be enticed by power or be ruled by greed because that's how she was herself. He knew that cooperating with her would come at a price. No doubt these 'seven maidens of the purest heart' would suffer some horrible fate, or maybe she intended to use the Heart of All Worlds to some destructive ends. Whatever.

But the truth was, she  _did_ have the power and the means to get Kairi's heart back. And that was something he needed.

A knock came on the cabin door.

"He's here." The nasally voice of Smee came from outside.

Riku looked down at Kairi one more time. His hand twitched.

 _This is your last chance, Sora. Don't blow it._ He thought, scooping Kairi carefully into his arms. He walked out onto the deck and the vast canopy of stars greeted him once more. He looked up at them briefly before gently propping Kairi up into a sitting position. Despite it all, he couldn't help but hope. Hope that this was all a big mistake…

He stood and looked below to where Sora was, warily eyeing the Heartless around him, searching for someone to save him.

And Riku knew exactly who.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora." He said coldly.


End file.
